Silk
by Alex-Hoechlin
Summary: Traduction. Simon devient très excité en se rappelant à quel point Raphael était sexy la nuit dernière. Il ne réalise cependant pas que l'objet de ses désirs se trouve être dans la chambre avec lui. PWP. Plus Malec en fond.
Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une traduction de la fiction Silk écrit par effulgentzeppo99 qui m'a gentiment permit de la traduire.

C'est un Saphael, et surtout un PWP, alors âmes sensibles, désolée pour vous.

Disclaimer : Shadowhunters, ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

Note : L'auteur a un certain nombre de fois écrit des phrases en espagnol. Je les ai également traduites et écrites en bas de page, pour ceux ou celles ne comprenant pas l'espagnol.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **~ Silk ~ (Soie)**_

 _Du coton._

Ce fut la première pensée qui surgit dans la tête de Simon alors qu'il commençait à sortir des profondes abîmes du sommeil.

Pas que je n'aime pas le coton, songea-t-il à moitié endormi, mais j'ai toujours pensé que Magnus était un homme de soie. Il est tellement extravagant et tape-à-l'œil tous les jours _, je pensais que son choix de draps correspondrait avec sa personnalité._

Simon pressa fermement ses yeux et se décala un peu de façon à mieux sentir le tissu contre son torse.

 _Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'Alec serait plus enclin à rester s'il avait des draps plus conventionnels. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que leur vie sexuelle est conventionnelle, hein._

Simon gloussa joyeusement et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

 _Y'as pas moyen, maintenant je peux clairement les voir se rouler dans des draps en soie, faisant tout ce qu'un sorcier et un shadowhunters peuvent faire lorsqu'ils baisent. Et concernant Alec et Magnus, cela inclut probablement beaucoup de ''je t'aime'', de ''je ne te mérite pas'' et de ''Jésus, ne serait-ce pas cool si Simon était là. Il est tellement fort et sexy.''_

Simon se mit à rire tout haut à cette pensée. Il continua d'arborer un large sourire tout en roulant sur son dos, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder le plafond.

 _En parlant de forts et sexy vampires baisant,_ pensa Simon d'un air songeur, _je me demande si Raphael a passé un bon moment hier soir. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle au Pandemonium, s'assurant que son petit oisillon était en sécurité. Et ce, bien sur, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un gars sexy pour danser avec, pendant que je parlais avec Clary. J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé qu'il soit jaloux, mais il n'y a pas de raisons de l'être._

Simon fronça les sourcils.

 _Je pensais honnêtement que nous avions fait de bons progrès en matière de sentiments nous aussi. La façon dont il me réconforte après mes cauchemars, et me protège des plus imprévisibles membres du clan._

Le jeune vampire soupira, se rappelant la manière dont Raphael touchait l'autre homme la nuit dernière, le contact visuel qu'il fit avec lui tout en dansant derrière l'inconnu.

 _Raph a dû ramener le gars au Dumort, au lieu de revenir chez Magnus. Pas que je puisse le blâmer. Raph est un homme canon, sensible, étonnamment drôle et intelligent. Il devrait être avec d'autre personnes cool et sexy. Pas moi. Et Jésus putain ce que Raph était sexy hier !_

Simon commença à faire danser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau, laissant sa main voyager doucement mais sûrement vers le sud.

 _Il était tellement beau hier soir que ça devrait être illégal. Sa peau si blanche constrant avec son col en V noir qui moulait son corps. C'en était tellement serré que je pouvais voir ses abdos à travers la matière et -_

Simon toucha son érection grandissante et gémit, imaginant Raphael le touchant à cet endroit. _Merde Raph !_ Grogna-t-il à haute voix.

 _son jean ! Il doit sûrement posséder des étranges ateliers de vampire ou quelque chose parce que ceux-là se doivent d'être peints. La plus belle création de Dieu doit être à coup sûr les fesses de Raphael_ (ou peut-être Raph lui-même, Simon n'était pas sûr.) _Et ces jeans là doivent être un cadeau qu'il aurait fait à l'humanité, comme une façon de les expérimentés dans toute leur gloire. Et putain de merde ce que j'apprécie !_

Simon atteignit son boxer et enveloppa sa main autour de sa queue tremblante, la tordant doucement à la base et la caressant vers le haut.

 _''P-putain''_ maudit Simon, rejetant sa tête contre la tête du lit ' _'Putain de Jésus, merde D-D-Dieu baise moi !''_

Soudain, à travers ses yeux plissés, le jeune homme vit une silhouette sombre et floue passer devant lui. Il eut à peu près une moitié de seconde pour se préparer avant que cette silhouette se mette à califourchon sur ces cuisses, son visage remarquablement près du sien.

 _''E_ _n fait petit oisillon, mon nom est Raphael, pas Dieu, bien que je sois flatté de ta confusion.''_ Il arborait un large sourire, faisant briller ses dents blanches et dont il fit apparaître un soupçon de canine _.''Et je suis impressionné que tu puisse dire Dieu, mi sol, [1] être dans les affres de la passion doit vraiment te faire du bien.''_

 _''Jésus-Christ Raph ! Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?''_ s'étrangla Simon, qui tentait de bouger, afin de dissimuler son sexe déjà bien dur sous la couverture _._

 _''Je pense que la question est, qu'est ce que TU étais en train de faire ?''_ Raphael sourit d'un air suffisant, baissa les yeux et rabattit les draps, révélant ainsi l'érection proéminente de Simon.

 _''Tu vois,_ le plus vieux vampire attrapa le sexe de Simon et commençait faire pression dessus, appuyant doucement sur la base en remontant jusqu'au bout, souriant légèrement au gémissement du plus jeune, _j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir juste là,_ Raphael montra de sa tête le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce, _quand j'ai été réveillé par tes continuels gloussements et déplacements. J'ai pensé, bon, c'est Simon, il est probablement en train de penser à Harry Trek, ou Star Ring ou n'importe quelle autre connerie qu'il trouvent géniales –''_ à cela, Simon ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard noir, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais finit par faire des bruits désespérés de soupirs et de gémissements, à mesure que Raph accélérait son mouvement. Ce dernier renifla de satisfaction, et continua, _''Cependant, je me demande...''_

Raphael s'arrêta et descendit son corps en direction du sexe du tout jeune vampire, de sorte que Simon ressentait sa respiration sur la tête de sa queue, qui pulsait de plaisir.

 _''Quand je t'ai vu commencer à, comment dire, explorer ton corps, je te promets que j'allais faire remarquer ma présence. Après tout, tu es dans le lit de Magnus, je suppose que c'est à lui que tu pensais.''_

Raphael le regarda lorsqu'il sentait Simon faisant non de la tête pour répondre.

 _''Ou peut-être à ce beau jeune Lightwood ?''_

Une fois encore Simon fit non de la tête.

 _''Pas même cette adorable petit rousse à qui tu parles tellement ?''_ En attendant confirmation, Raphael descendit sa tête pour lécher langoureusement le haut de la queue de Simon.

 _''Non !''_ cria Simon en relevant ses hanches vers le haut, recherchant désespérément une friction de la part de Raphael. _''N-non Raph je te promets que c'était toi, s'il te plaît j-je le jure je te veux tellement s'il te plaît-''_ Le plus vieux le contempla, voyant son petit oiseau en larmes, voulant à tout prix la libération.

 _''Tu es un bon garçon Simon, Dios mi amor, que eres mejor que todos mis sue_ _ños.'' [1]_ Raphael fit glisser son corps vers le haut, embrassant et marquant toute la peau à laquelle il avait accès. Lorsqu'il atteignit la bouche de Simon, il lui fit un léger baiser, souriant en voyant Simon tenter de l'approfondir. _''Dans tout les cas, bébé, j'essayais juste de te taquiner. Tu n'avais pas à confirmer que c'est à moi que tu pensais.''_

Raphael redescendit sa tête vers le sexe de son protégé et le lécha du dessous jusqu'à l'extrémité, vérifiant sa réaction. Ce dernier se forçait à ouvrir les yeux, afin de voir ce putain de Dieu grec s'amusant avec son membre. _''Bébé, tu n'avais pas pas à me le dire par ce que je l'avais entendu. Tous ces gémissements murmurés qui me réclamaient «Putain Raph s'il te plaît baise moi mon dieu s'il te plaît !».''_

Simon grogna et piqua un fard, rougissant tellement que son corps entier n'était plus qu'une teinte rosée.

Raph lui sourit, son sol en el noche [2], son Simon qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle et de ne pas rejeter ses hanches dans la bouche si tentante du plus vieux.

 _''Une bouche si coquine sur toi, mon bon garçon, mon parfait petit garçon. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi. Yo moriría por ti si sólo le pedirá. [3] Donc va s'y bébé, demande moi. Dis moi ce que tu aimerais que je te fasses.''_

Raph se remit à califourchon sur Simon, qui gémissait, à bout de souffle et dans un besoin urgent de jouir. _''Putain je t'en prie Raph s'il te plaît c'est toi que je veux, j-je te veux t-tellement.''_

Le chef du clan afficha un petit sourire satisfait et enveloppa ses lèvres autour de la bite de Simon, l'enfonçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond de sa gorge. Simon commençait à se mouvoir dans la bouche de son tortionnaire, peinant à cause du plaisir que cela lui procurait, de la chaleur et de la transpiration.

Raphael laissa Simon se mouvoir en lui, il ronronnait joyeusement jusqu'à ce que l'activité de Simon devienne inégale et irrégulière, indiquant qu'il allait jouir. Raph retira sa bouche, souriant et à bout de souffle, _''Tu étais proche bébé,''_ dit-il à travers son sourire, _''mais ce n'était pas vraiment spécifique. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, petit oiseau, ou je pourrais faire quelque chose que tu n'apprécieras pas vraiment.''_ ajouta-t-il en surélevant un sourcil et faisant courir sa langue sur ses canines.

Il regarda Simon et sa réaction, qui fut une profonde lamentation et la sortie de ses propres canines. _''Huh. Ou peut-être que tu apprécieras finalement.''_ gloussa-t-il.

 _''Bordel de Dieu Raph a-arrête de te foutre de moi je veux que tu me prennes, s-s'il te plaît mords-moi, marque-moi n'importe quoi mais je t'en p-prie viens en moi.''_ cria Simon dans une plainte étouffée, les larmes coulant de ses si expressifs yeux marrons.

Pendant l'explosion du plus jeune, Raphael en avait profité pour ôter tous ses vêtements, il se tenait au pied du lit, regardant son bébé crier pour sa queue.

Il prit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire et le déposa sur l'entrée de Simon, pressant ses doigts à l'intérieur, et commença alors à le préparer, effectuant un mouvement de ciseaux.

 _''T'es tellement serré bébé, là à attendre que je te prenne, mon précieux bébé, mi volantón [4], tu me veux tellement.''_

 _''Raaaaaaph je t'en prie c'est b-bon je suis prêt.''_ haleta Simon, la luxure présente dans ces yeux marrons uniquement focalisés sur le plus vieux.

Raphael tapota sa bite contre l'antre du plus jeune, une fois, puis une deuxième fois, avant d'en aligner son extrémité contre son entrée. _''Comme tu voudras.''_

 _Si je n'étais pas en train de me faire baiser par l'homme de mes rêves, je ferais tout pour qu'il cite des répliques de The Princess Bride genre maintenant,_ pensa vaguement Simon tandis que son partenaire rentrait en lui, il gémit de plaisir.

 _''Oh p-putain de merde Raph o-oui !''_ réussit à dire Simon dans un étouffement tandis que ce dernier toucha sa prostate du premier coup de rein. _''Encore!''_

Raph continuait de heurter la prostate du jeune Lewis à chaque coup de butoir, et des sanglots étranglés s'échappaient des lèvres de celui-ci.

 _''Dios Simon te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, mi sol eterno en la noche, tan feliz de estar con ustedes, yo soy siempre el suyo.'' [5]_

 _''Mon Dieu Raph, je vais venir, je ne peux pas l'arrêter mon d-dieu s'il te plaît je..''_ Simon gémissait, ses canines s'enfonçant frénétiquement dans ses lèvres desquels du sang s'écoulait.

 _''Viens pour moi bébé, je veux te voir t'effondrer sur ma queue, se abre el cielo para m_ _í, me deja hacer lo mismo para usted [6], lâche tout.''_

De chauds flots de spermes se rependirent entre leur torse, et cette image poussa Raphael jusqu'au point de non-retour. Dans un gémissement guttural, il porta l'ultime coup de rein, et enfonça ses canines dans le cou de Simon, goûtant ainsi le doux nectar de son petit oiseau, tandis qu'il venait en lui. Simon bascula vers le haut et fit de même, gémissant, et goûta le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie perforante et punctiforme. Après avoir bu jusqu'à en être rassasié, Raphael lécha la plaie afin qu'elle se referme, et Simon fit de même. Puis le plus vieux se retira de lui et s'écroula sans ménagements à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant environ 30 secondes avant que Simon, ne pouvant pas rester immobile et silencieux si longtemps, roula sur le côté et regarda Raphael, tapotant sur son bras sans cesse jusqu'à que ce dernier ouvre un œil. _''Continue de me faire ça, et je le jure devant Dieu, amor, que tu vas perdre ton doigt.''_

Simon sourit et commença à embrasser l'épaule du plus vieux, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'il le vit se retourner face à lui, faisant rencontrer leur yeux.

 _''Tu sais,_ commença Simon, _quand tu menaces quelqu'un de lui arracher un doigt, et qu'ensuite tu l'appelles amour, ça en enlève légèrement l'aspect effrayant. Juste pour les prochaines allusions.''_

 _''Mon Dieu Simon, t'arrête jamais de parler ? J'espérais pouvoir t'empêcher de faire sortir le moindre mot de ta petite bouche.''_ dit Raphael, souriant légèrement, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts le long des lèvres de Simon. ''M _ais à l'évidence, la seule chose que tu es capable de faire c'est d'être bruyant.''_

Le plus jeune captura le doigt de Raphael dans sa bouche et creusa ses joues, il le suça, faisant des bruits de succion et de gémissements avec sa gorge. Les yeux de Raphael s'assombrirent lorsque Simon retira son doigt de sa bouche, il lui sourit avec insolence et lui embrassa le nez.

 _''Tu aimes que je sois bruyant, tu n'es pas vraiment bon pour le cacher.''_ Simon fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux et reprit : _''D'ailleurs en parlant de cacher des choses... Je ne veux pas le cacher. Toi. C'est juste que, ça ne me dérangerais pas d'avoir un vampire sexy comme petit-ami. Surtout un sexy petit-ami qui se trouve être dans la pièce juste à côté de la mienne à notre étrange hôtel de vampires. Et, je pensais que si tu voulais bien être ce sexy petit-ami vampire, puisque tu possède déjà les points ''sexy'' et ''vampire'', et bien, ce serait cool. Je ne suis pas le plus bel homme, je le sais, mais tu m'as assez bien aimé pour coucher avec moi donc je me disais que peut-être-_

Raphael coupa court à ses interminables hésitations avec un chaste baiser et un petit sourire. _''Usted es el dios más bella creacion ha dotado al hombre. Estaba condenado antes de conocerte, pero ahora he encontrado a dios en ti, y sólo quiero adorar a sus pies para la eternidad.'' [7]_

 _''Si tu essayes de mettre fin à mon anxiété, tu devrais apprendre à répondre en français, peu importe combien ton bilinguisme est sexy.''_ dit Simon d'un ton moqueur, mais dont les grands yeux trahissaient sa nervosité.

Raphael, souriant, se saisit de la main tremblante de Simon et en embrassa les articulations. _''Je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce rêvé que je serais autorisé à l'être, Simon. Je te veux pour l'éternité, je veux que tu sois mien et uniquement mien. Si petits-amis est le terme que tu veux utilisé pour exprimer notre amour, alors petits-amis nous serons.''_

À ces mots, Simon sourit bêtement et se déplaça au dessus de Raph de façon à avoir un genou de chaque côté des hanches de son désormais petit-ami. Il baissa la tête et embrassa son front à plusieurs reprises.

 _''Tu es devenu si bienveillant dans ton grand âge, papy.''_ remarqua Simon tandis qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés par le sexe, mais toujours aussi parfaits.

 _''Je ne suis pas assez âgé pour être ton grand-père idiot !''_ répondit Raphael, ses yeux devenant drôlement grands et pleins de détresses, comme si l'âge qu'il aurait s'il n'était pas immortel serait vraiment important. Simon embrassa sa joue et posa sa tête sur son torse.

 _''...ton père, néanmoins.''_ Cette constatation conduisit Simon à regarder Raphael, aimant déjà tournure que prenait cette conversation. _''Ouais, je pourrais clairement être ton père.''_ Raphael remarqua le frissonnement de Simon et il remarqua également que la pièce semblait commencer à manquer d'air. _''Est-ce que ça t'excites, bébé? Que je sois assez vieux pour être ton père ? Veux-tu bien être un bon garçon et sucer cette queue pour papa ?''_

 _''Putain de merde.''_ grogna Simon, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de Raphael tout en descendant déjà vers l'objet de son désir.

Soudain, des voix en colère commencèrent à s'élever du hall.

Raphael et Simon se figèrent, oublièrent leur érections, tandis qu'ils écoutaient des voix exaspérées provenant de l'extérieur.

 _''Franchement Magnus, on n'a même pas besoin de cette chambre, verrouillons la porte pour toujours et ne faisons jamais allusion à ce qu'il s'y est passé. Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais faire une chambre pour Chairman Meow, on prendras celle-ci.''_

 _''Alexander, même si nous achetions un nouveau lit, de nouveaux draps et si possible un nouvel air à respirer ; cette chambre contient tout mon maquillage et je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde sans mon eyeliner khôl violet et brillant pour aller avec cette manucure galaxie. Tu comprends, hein?''_

Les deux vampires entendirent Alec soupirer et répondre : _''Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que pour moi, tu sera toujours aussi beau, avec ou sans toutes tes substances.. badigeonnées sur ton visage.''_

 _''Oh Alec,''_ souffla Magnus, _''tu arrives toujours à égayer mes mauvais jours. Abstraction faite de connaissances presque inexistantes en matière de maquillage.''_

Simon tourna la tête vers Raphael pour gagner son attention, et lui chuchota : _''Mec, on va les écouter s'envoyer en l'air ?''_

 _''Ne m'appelle pas 'mec'.''_ lui chuchota Raphael en retour, écoutant les bruits de pas, se déplaçant derrière Simon et enveloppant ses bras autour de lui.

 _''Je sais beaucoup de choses sur le maquillage,''_ murmura le jeune Lightwood, _''je pourrais nommer chaque putain de nuances de gloss que tu as.''_

 _''Oh, alors ne prétendons pas que tu les as mémorisés pour tes propres intérêts.''_ répondit Magnus, riant légèrement, '' _tu veux juste pouvoir me dire lequel mettre, afin de choisir la saveur lorsque je t'embrasse.''_

 _''C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas juste pour ça. J'aime tout ce qui peut te rendre heureux. Jésus Mags,_ dit Alec d'un ton qui se voulait taquin, _j'ai toujours ce rouge à lèvres rose que tu m'as acheté. Tu sais, celui que tu adore que je mette quand je te-''_

Raphael et Simon entendirent à partir de ce moment plusieurs murmures inintelligibles, puis un faible _''bon sang''_ gémit de la bouche de Magnus.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la porte, Raphael et Simon sautèrent du lit, n'ayant pas vraiment envie qu'on les découvre nus. Les deux vampires couraient sans réfléchir à travers la chambre, enfilant n'importe quel vêtement qui se trouvaient près d'eux, pendant qu'un martèlement incessant commençait contre la porte.

 _''Ok les putains de démon en chaleur ! C'est MA chambre et mon petit-ami et moi sommes amoureux donc nous aimerions l'utiliser donc si vous pouviez libérer les lie-''_ Raphael ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre et coururent dans le hall, à bout de souffle et riant lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le plus vieux portait le t-shirt Star Wars et le boxer Superman de Simon.

Raphael se tourna brusquement et poussa Simon contre le mur le plus proche, mettant tout son amour et son bonheur dans un baiser qu'il pressa contre ses lèvres.

 _''Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?''_ questionna Raphael contre la bouche de Simon.

 _''Commençons une éternité, papa''_ murmura Simon, lui faisant un clin d'œil, il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, utilisant leur vitesse vampirique pour retourner au Dumort.

Une fois là-bas, Simon lâcha Raphael afin de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, _regardez-le,_ pensa Simon, _il est beau, dangereux, attentionné, et il est mien._

 _''Est-il trop tôt pour parler emménagement ?''_ demanda Simon, rougissant malgré tout à la question.

Raphael sourit alors d'un des ses rares sourires, le genre de sourire qui n'était en fait pas si rare que cela lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Simon, et dit : _''Avec toi, mi sol, rien n'est jamais trop tôt.''_

 _''Magnus, ils ont mis du sang sur nos draps...''_

 _''Ce sont des vampires, Alexander. De toute façon je vais les brûler.''_

 _''Oui je sais, mais, Magnus, j'aimais bien ces draps...''_

 _''Et j'ai moi aussi particulièrement aimé te voir allongé complètement nu dans ces draps, mais je préférerais qu'aucune partie de nous n'entre en contact avec quoi que ce soit qu'un Samuel nu aurait déjà touché._

 _''C'est Simon.''_

 _''Hmmm, bien Samson peu importe... Alexander, mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu penses de la soie ?''_

* * *

 _Voici les traductions des phrases en espagnol, je m'excuse d'avance si elles sont mal traduites, je ne parle pas espagnol du tout, l'auteur n'ayant pas apporter de traduction non plus. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'ai demandé conseils à des proches parlant espagnol, donc normalement il n'y a pas de grosses erreurs. Si d'aventure quelqu'un parlant espagnol passait par là et arrivait à mieux traduire que moi, dites le moi._

 _[1] ''mon soleil.''_

 _[2] ''Dieu, mon amour, tu es bien meilleur que dans tout mes rêves._

 _[3] ''mon soleil dans la nuit''_

 _[4] ''Je mourrais pour toi si tu me le demandais.''_

 _[5] ''mon oisillon'' / ''mon petit oiseau''_

 _[6] ''Mon dieu je t'ai désiré pendant tellement de temps, tu es mon éternel soleil dans la nuit, je suis tellement heureux d'être à tes côtés, je serais toujours tien.''_

 _[7] ''Le ciel s'est ouvert pour moi, laisse moi faire de même pour toi.''_

 _[8]''Tu es un dieu, la plus belle création dotée à l'homme. J'étais condamné avant de te connaître, mais désormais j'ai trouvé un dieu en toi et j'aimerais rester à tes pieds pour l'éternité.''_

 _Et voilà, ce one-shot est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plût, et que ma traduction était bonne. Dites moi ce que vous en avais pensé, et je transférerais vos reviews à l'auteur, et évidemment je vous ferais parvenir sa réponse._

 _Passez une bonne journée/soirée mes petits lapins. xo_

 _Alexouille._


End file.
